


Prince Charming

by Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil works a summer job as a “Prince Charming” entertainer for birthday parties, and Dan is the older brother of Athena, the girl that the party is for. They meet and instantly hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Phil could honestly say that he loved his summer job. He was just trying to save up some money for when he started university in the fall, but he started falling in love working with all of the kids. Phil knew he loved children, but he always thought that once he started working with them, it would wear off, and he’d become like every other teenager. The opposite seemed to happen though.

With each party that Phil entertained at, he wanted to work more and more with kids. He decided to go into the medical field for university so that he could become a pediatrician. Who would’ve thought that being Prince Charming for some kids’ parties would make him want to become a pediatrician? Certainly not Phil.

~~~

It was a Saturday morning, and Phil had to be at one child’s party for 11. That meant that he had to wake up, shower, straighten his hair, eat, and get dressed, all before 10:30 on a Saturday. In the summer no less! But it was alright, Phil loved doing what he did. He loved seeing the smiles on the kids’ faces. He loved being able to hear the shrieks and screams of happiness. It was something he experienced as a child, and something he wanted other people to experience.

When Phil arrived at the child’s party, Athena was the girl’s name, he could immediately tell who Athena was. She was dressed in a dark blue princess costume along with a tiara and plastic slippers made to look like glass. He walked through the gate, and went to talk to Athena’s mom, Mrs.Howell, who he knew from when he was a child, but barely made it inside the backyard before Athena and her friends were swarming his feet. 

“Well hello! You must be Princess Athena of Manchester! Is that right?” Phil asked Athena, knowing that, yes, he was correct.

“Yes! I am! How did you know!?” Athena squealed.

“I’m Prince Charming, how could I not know about the fairest maiden in all of the lands?”

Athena proceeded to squeal in excitement with her friends as her mom walked over and greeted Phil.

“So, the party lasts until 4, but if you want to leave at 3, then I won’t blame you. Kids can be such a handful.”

“Oh no worries, I love working with little kids. It’s won’t be any trouble.”

It was now 1,the children had just gotten hyper off of cake, and were now chasing Phil around the yard. When the children finally settled down, Phil sat them all in a big circle, and then proceeded to sit down in the last spot.

“So, Princess Athena, did you know that you share your name with one of the most powerful goddesses in Greece?”

“No! That’s so cool! Mum, did you hear the prince? I share my name with a goddess!”

“Do you know what she stands for?” When Athena shook her head, Phil proceeded to tell her. “She’s the goddess of wisdom, that means she’s really smart.And, the Greeks built an entire city for her.”

“Mum! Did you hear that?!”

“Yes honey,” Mrs. Howell cut in, “I did. How exciting! Maybe we can visit there one day.”

Athena proceeded to squeal. Phil laughed, and when he caught his breath he looked up and met a pair of brown eyes. The sun was shining off of them just right and they looked like coffee and cinnamon and all things good in the world. It was then that Phil remembered that eyes are normally connected to a body, and when he focused in, he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Phil entertained the kids for a little while longer before Mrs. Howell cut in, “Alright kids, do you want to go play in the castle again?”

There was a chorus of cheers, and then Phil was left alone with the brown-eyed boy. 

“Hi,” the boy spoke timidly.

“Hello, I’m Phil.”

“I thought you were Prince Charming,” the boy said sarcastically while smiling.

“Whoops, you caught me. I’m an imposter!”

“I should send you to the king, have you beheaded for your crime.” This made both of the boys laugh.

“So, Phil, I’m Dan. I’m Athena’s brother.”

“Ah, so you’re Prince Dan of Manchester, right? I mean, she’s Princesses Athena of Manchester.

"I wish. How do you get the kids to listen to you? I try to get my sister to talk to me, or listen to me, and she just gets mad and huffy.”

“I don’t know really. I’ve never really grown up, so that probably helps, um, I like talking to children and working with them.”

This statement got Dan and Phil into a conversation about how a teenager could actually like dealing with children. This then led them into a conversation about things they liked, and Phil found himself finding the boy even more gorgeous with each passing second.

“Dan, how old are you?”

“17, you?”

“19, but listen, I’m going to be straight forward here, well not straight, but anyways, I find you extremely attractive,” Dan blushed and giggled like a little schoolgirl at that, “and we seem to have loads in common, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”

“Like, on a date?”

“Exactly like a date, unless you’re not into guys, then forget I said anything.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you!” Dan all but squealed.

Dan and Phil exchanged phone numbers, and then Phil realized that it was almost four.

“I have to go, but text me and then we can decide when to go out.” Phil went and said goodbye to Mrs. Howell, got his pay for the day, and then left after saying goodbye to Dan one last time. 

“Why do you look so happy?” Dan’s mum asked.

“Let’s just say I have my own Prince Charming.”

“Are you and Phil going out?!”

“On a date, yes, we’re not dating, just a date. Just one date.” Dan reassured his mom.

“He is a keeper. Very lovely boy, going to make a wonderful, actual,Prince Charming for someone someday.”

“Like I said, my very own Prince Charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos keep me going! As always, any feedback is appreciated. This fic was not edited by anyone other than myself, so if there are any mistakes, then I apologize.


End file.
